Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story
Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story is a fan-fiction created by Lightblade25. It takes place in a distant sector of the Kingdom Hearts universe. It centers around the Lion-Boy, Aros Soul, and his friends as they embark on a quest to save the world and unravel Aros's mysterious past. Characters Protagonists Aros Soul Sith Max Goof Argus Soul Antagonists World Villians Heartless Madsouls Nobodies The Nothing Worlds *Blacklight City *Vast Space (Treasure Planet) *Spiderwick Estate (The Spiderwick Chronicles) *The Grand Line (One Piece) *Bandit's Desert *Cornellia (Final Fantasy) *Drawfwoods (snow withe & the 7 drawfs 2) *Ohio(corey mclean aka corey boy series:The home of corey mclean 8717 bricken ridge oval broaview hts ohio,44147 440-546-4951) *agrabah (aladdin & the king of thiefs) *Prideland(lion king 2 & 1/2) *atlantica(The little mermain 2 & 3) Story Aros Soul and the Invasion of Blacklight Aros grew up in the orphan home, causing trouble making friends with the other children and studying the lore of the Keyblade, which he was able to summon. Because of his appearance, he was never taken in by any family. When he grew older, he learned how to repair vehicles, alowing him to rebuild a motorcycle which he named "Motor Blade". Aros would ride around town, taking odd jobs from the city people and getting into more trouble. When he was fourteen, he rode into an abandoned junkyard and was attacked by strange, dark creatures. After fighting them off, Aros returned to the home to find a note for him in the mail, telling him to meet some one at the abbandoned Knightro Labs warehouse at midnight. Curious about what was going on, Aros decided to show up at the warehouse that night. At the warehouse, Aros met Sith and Max Goof, two explorers who claimed to come from another world, via a magic portal. They said that their king had a mission for them and had sent them to Blacklight to find a person who weilded a weopon called a Keyblade. Before the team could finish their story, a group of the dark monsters attacked them. Aros, Sith and Max were able to fight them off after a short stuggle and Sith explained that these creatures were known as Heartless. He and Max's mission was to exterminate the Heartless, but in order to do this, they would need the help of a Keyblade Bearer. Max mentioned that the Heartless prey on the hearts of the living as well as the Hearts of the worlds, thus Aros would have to use his Keyblade to seal the keyhole to the heart of his world. After a long battle with the Heartless, saving civilians, defeating the heartless general and sealing the heart of the world, the two explorers asked Aros if they would join them on their mission. Aros agreed, stating that he had always wanted to see other worlds and perhaps find his lost missing father. Sith told Aros that they could modify his Motor Blade to turn into a Gummy Ship, a ship that could be used to travle to different worlds. Using his knowledge of technology and with Max's instructions, Aros was able to modify the Motor Blade as Sith had said. Aros said farewell to his friends at the home and the he and the others telleported towards a new world on Aros's new Gummy Ship. From World to World Aros, Sith and Max then traveled from world to world, helping the natives, taking out heartless and running into the odd organization, The Nothing. They arived in the Bandit's Desert after some time. Secrets in the Desert Due to information gathered from the natives of other worlds, Aros believes that his father will be found on a world known as the Bandit's Desert. After landing on the desert, the team is quickly attacked by a group of Bandit Heartless. However, after fighting them off for a while, a man named Darious appears and commands the Heartless to stop. Surprisingly, the Heartless do stop and Darious asks the team what they are doing in Bandit territory. Aros confesses that they are searching for someone, but doesn't care to mention who. Although listening to what Aros has to say, Darious is intrigued by Aros's Motor Blade and proceeds to check it out. However, Aros remarks that he doesn't let anyone touch his cycle and threatens Darious that he will "rip his arm off" if he touches it. Darious only laughs and states that he likes Aros's toughness. He suddenly notices something about Aros and tells the team to follow him back to his camp... Category:Stories Category:Articles in need of expansion